


Is it?

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry, Internal Monologue, M/M, Open Ending, i know it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: It can be read from Mishs or Jensen's point of view. It's basically a mental monologue about the other man.I find if you read it from both perspectives that it changes it.





	Is it?

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Cockles, but I do understand that it is fiction based. I don't mean any disrespect towards them or their families, I just enjoy love and in any form I know they have it.

I love him; more then a friend- different from a brother. I spend as much time as I can with him. It's not enough. I want more. I think I'll always want more. More of his smile; more of his laugh, his eyes- more of HIM. 

I hope he knows how important he is to me. I can only hope that I mean half as much to him as he does to me. I know I can never tell him. I know it'll ruin everything. We've got families, and it's not that I don't love her anymore. I do, very much; he just snuck up on me. 

I don't regret my love for him. If I had a choice I'd let myself fall for him again. It's the worst pain. It turns knots in my stomach when he puts his hand on my shoulder. My chest clenches when he turns to leave. But when he smiles at me, when I can make that beautiful man laugh. It's worth the pain, the beautiful pain. I'd fall again; in a heartbeat. 

Yes. If I went back to the start and told myself, I wouldn't do it any differently. 

Well... 

I might... 

I couldn't... 

If I told myself to tell him. 

If I told myself to, would I trust myself enough. Would I believe myself, that I'd fallen in love with my bestfriend; my male bestfriend. No I wouldn't.

But I do believe me now. I know now... could I accept the consequences of the fall out? Could the end result really be worth it? At least I would know. I would loose my bittersweet pain. It could be replaced with joy beyond words... or end in ashes. Is it worth it? Is it?


End file.
